


Co-Pilot Conspirators

by Evil_Sapphyre



Series: Who We Choose To Be [3]
Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Angst, Comfort, F/M, Hurt, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-18 23:11:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10627116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Sapphyre/pseuds/Evil_Sapphyre
Summary: Some decisions can be easy, but they leave haunting consequences.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Main plot spoilers for Mass Effect Andromeda are addressed in part. Be warned.
> 
> Also, thanks to dragonwyrd316 for her helpful beta'ing. <3

No matter how many memories Yumi managed to decrypt from SAM, it only ever left her with more questions. This time was no different, especially since her father’s memory dealt with some kind of weird, mysterious benefactor, who wanted people out of the Milky Way. To what end? Yumi had no idea, and apparently, her father didn’t either.

Delving into the memories were more than just puzzles for her to piece together.  They brought on a cacophony of emotions, both from her own, and the ones that her father felt. Sometimes, it made it hard to differentiate hers from his. At least today, she wasn’t going to come stumbling out of SAM Node, confused and heartbroken over her mother.

Small blessings, right?

Rubbing her temples as she left the network room, she headed towards the Pathfinder quarters down the hall. SAM made mention of some more logs that were available, just before she told him to give her some quiet time. She might as well rip the bandaid off, and find out what rabbit hole the logs would send her down. Given what she knew about her father, he probably had a dossier on the likely people who would want to invest in such a project, and their motives. What good would knowing about a mysterious donor from 600 years ago do her now? She sure as hell didn’t know, but the Tempest was to be in dock for at least the next 2 days on the Nexus. It helped to pass the time, and it wasn’t like Scott was closer to coming out of that coma. And Drack was still super pissed at her. Avoiding the crew would be a good thing.

She slipped into the room, the door shutting quietly behind her. As she ran a hand through her hair, she half stopped by the bookcase, a skittering of energy shooting down her spine and bristling the hairs on the back of her neck. Maybe it was a residual of the paranoia and distrust she felt from her father, but she was almost positive that she wasn’t alone in here.

Her eyes darted to the guns on display, just ahead of her. If she timed it just right, she could get to them and draw on whomever, before they had a chance to do anything. Assuming of course, that they weren't planning an attack from the moment they heard that door open.  _ Fuck. FUCK! _

Part of her wanted to reach out to SAM, but she reminded herself that she was more than capable before SAM became an essential part of her brain. She could handle, one possible intruder without his aid. Squaring her shoulders, she made her way to the guns, not trying to sneak in the slightest. She spared a glance towards the rest of the room as her hand closed around her father’s N7 pistol. Sitting on the couch, a book in his lap, was her swarthy lover from Kadara, Reyes Vidal. He looked quite at home, dressed in casual dark clothing instead of the customary light armor that he wore.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Her tone was much harsher than the torrent of emotions that zipped through her, elation and relief amongst the top of those.

A slight arch of a brow, as he shut the book in his lap, setting it on the table in front of him. “And here I hoped that you missed me.”

“I have, but…” God, she couldn’t tell him right now how much she had missed him. After the Archon’s ship, and choosing… letting SAM.... Again. She missed Reyes more than she thought was possible, but that would be weird to put on him, right now. So she kept her words guarded. “That doesn't explain why you are here. And not say, Kadara.”

“I was in the area, and rumor had it the Pathfinder was due to arrive back here. As I said before, I’m a betting man. I liked my chances.” His eyes shifted to her hand, fingers still wrapped around the hilt of the gun, a small smile on his face as he rested an arm along the back of the couch. “I promise, the only nefarious thing I did was sneak myself past your security.”

Yumi let go of the gun, shaking her head. “Sorry, it’s just… “ She paused as she looked to the ground. What could she say that wouldn’t sound so damned crazy? “I don’t know. It’s been rough? And loud.”

“Come here,” he patted the back of the couch, his voice a soft beckon to her. She probably couldn’t have resisted the offer, even if she wanted to. She settled in beside him on the couch, pulling her legs up close to herself as she leaned in towards him, but never quite resting against him. He mirrored her position, resting his head against a hand as he gazed at her. It unsettled her, her stomach twisting a bit, but she didn’t look away.

Which, it didn’t help ease her nerves by the fact that he wasn’t pressing her to talk. He seemed content to let the silence envelope them, and that just made it worse. Her thoughts were far too scattered and noisy to appreciate the silence. “So just how did you slip by Nexus security, being as I’m sure you’re on some kind of blacklist for entry?”

“I’d be terrible at my job if I couldn’t slip by them. Besides,” he reached forward, his fingertips brushing her hair aside, tucking it behind an ear. “Some people owed me a few favors.”

Her eyes half slid shut as she enjoyed the sensation of his fingers, even the briefest of touches, along her skin. “I’d think favors would be better served for business, Mister Vidal. Not that I’m complaining, but either you were here for business already or…”

“Or?”

“Someone suggested you head this way? Who was it? Liam? Vetra? Dra…” She shook her head, stopping herself before she said his name. No, there was no way Drack was about to do anything for her. Not after what she did. “Well, it doesn’t matter. I’m fine. Promise.”

Reyes raised an eyebrow again, the soft hint of a smile on his lips still. “What if I just used their message as an excuse to come see you? You’ve seared quite a few memories that perhaps have left me wanting for your presence.” The hand that had trailed along her ear, slid itself lightly down her jaw, the rough callous of his thumb eliciting a shiver down her spine. “And before you go interrogating your crew, it was SAM.”

It was her turn to quirk a brow as she looked to Reyes. SAM? Her SAM reached out to him without telling her? Fuck. SAM wouldn’t have told him what they did on the ship, would he? “Well, shit, I'm going to have to have a few words with him apparently. What exactly did he have to say?”

And, of course, she couldn’t hide the twinge of panic that caught the edge of her voice. She knew Reyes caught it, he was far too perceptive to not have, but he didn’t react. He just let his thumb trace along her bottom lip. “Just that you might like the company. I hear there is to be quite the celebration over the return of the Salarian Ark. It could be fun.”

“Pass.” The words left her mouth faster than she liked, and she turned her head, his hand falling between them as she looked away. No, as far as she was concerned, she was going to steer as far from that, and her awful decision, as much as she could. She shrugged, placing both her hands on the edge of the couch. “Sorry, I’m sure that SAM meant well. I’m just not sure I’d be the best company right now.”

His warm hand covered hers, squeezing it gently as he pried it from the couch - not that it took much effort on his part. Nor did she fight him as he pressed a soft kiss to her knuckles, his breath dancing across her skin. A smile twitched at her own lips, even as she stubbornly refused to look towards him. “I can think of a few things to improve that…”

With a gentle tug, Yumi found herself in his lap, his other hand tangled in her hair. His mouth grazed hers, teasing with a gentle nip at her bottom lip. She suppressed the soft whimper at the back of her throat, pressing her mouth greedily to his, her hands holding his face. God, it was so damned easy to lose herself in him; in that all too familiar taste on his tongue, or the way her body molded against his every time she was in his arms.

The warm yearning that filled her was more than just her physical desire for Reyes. She had  _ missed _ him - more than she thought possible. It was a deep, unabiding ache; one that would take her breath away if she took the moment to truly process it. And, she almost lost it, lost everything, in that one heated moment on the Archon’s ship.

Worse, it never even occurred to her what was actually at stake.

She broke their kiss, the sting of tears bristling at the corner of her eyes. Shame colored her cheeks, and she tried to pull herself away from Reyes, so he wouldn’t have to see her cry. An arm tightened around her waist, holding her in his lap, as his hand slid from her hair to her face. The comforting, soothing touch nearly broke her into sobs, hot tears streaking down her cheeks.

Reyes shifted his arms around Yumi, until he cradled her in his lap, her face buried in his shoulder. Her hands clutched the thin material of his shirt, fingers digging into his flesh, as she desperately tried to compose herself. This wasn't who she was supposed to be, not here, not with him.

He pressed a kiss atop her head, the soft stroking of his hands trailing up her arms. His voice was soft, yet rough with emotion, when he finally broke the silence. “Tell me what's wrong.”

“It's just…” Her words trailed off as she tried to think of anything to say. What could she say that could justify any of what she had done? She shook her head, inhaling the spicy musk of his aftershave. What if it changed everything?

“Yumi…”

“I died. Alright?” She ignored the crack in her own voice, her stomach twisting in knots at the admission. “It was the only way, but I still died. I thought I was fine, but…” The rest of her words choked in her throat, as she managed to rip herself from being nestled along his body. She still sat in his lap, hands on his stomach, but she drilled her gaze at the fabric clutched between her fingers, not able to look at Reyes.

A firm hand gripped her chin, lifting her head until she was forced to meet his eyes. Emotion swam in those dark depths, churning, yet it seemed that there was still no judgment, no pity. He said nothing as he stared at her, brushing away her tears with a tenderness she probably didn’t deserve, his thumbs tracing soft circles in her flesh. When he finished, he simply raised both eyebrows, his voice soft yet serious. “Clearly, it didn’t take.”

Her laughter was pure as it escaped, drawing a smile from the man underneath her. His choice of words,  _ clearly _ , was not lost on her. “Jackass…”

The kiss he pressed to her lips suppressed the chuckle in his own throat, chasing away the rest of her words. For them, it was almost chaste, even as their lips lingered against one another's. A second, shorter kiss, followed it, as Reyes pulled her back against him. “Quite possibly, but consider this jackass flattered.”

“Flattered?”

The self-assured smirk appeared on his handsome face, his hands resting lightly on her hips. “It’s not everyday that such a beautiful woman declares her affections for me. I count myself fortunate, for that.” His fingers flexed against her, his tone softening as a wistful look crossed his face. “And that you made it back to me.”

His words shot a warmth through her that she knew carried over to her cheeks, the tears of early almost entirely forgotten. Resting her head against his chest, she allowed herself to relax to the soft beat of his heart. “Apparently, my co-pilot is your co-conspirator now.”

“I shall have to thank him when I get the chance.” Fingers stroked her hair, lightly dancing through the loose strands. ”Might I ask one thing?”

“Hmm?”

“What exactly happened?”

_ Shit _ . That wasn’t exactly what she wanted to discuss, for a number of reasons; most of all was her own culpability in her untimely demise. Thankfully, she kept her head planted on his chest, so he couldn’t see her discomfort.  “Huh. I thought you’d want to know the who, not the what.”

“Oh, I certainly want to know the who, even if I have a strong guess to the answer.” A dark tone colored his rich voice, even as the soothing gesture in her hair continued. “I am a possessive man, and I would love nothing more than to break anyone who so much as thought to hurt you. But, I suspect that is not in the cards.”

“Reyes…”

“I don’t mean to pry. But I would like to know.”

Yumi sighed as she sat upright once more. It was hard, impossible really, to deny his request. She didn’t have to like answering it, and she could only hope that he continued to be so damned understanding. “The  _ Archon _ …” There was no hint of surprise on his face when she said that name, even if the slightest twitch of a frown crossed his face. “Set a trap. Vetra, Drack and I walked right into it. He thinks I hold some kind of secret to unlocking the Remnant, so he wanted me alive. He left us in some kind of bio-stasis field. SAM figured out the trick to it though. No heartbeat, no problem. So SAM did what he thought was best.”

“I am suddenly not so happy with  _ your _ co-pilot.” His jaw worried, and she knew there was more going in that mind of his. Was he upset with her as well as SAM? No matter how guilty she felt now, it was an impossible situation then, right?

She ran a hand through her hair, biting her bottom lip. Another sigh left her, her shoulders slumping. “Well, if he hadn't suggested it, and been confident that he could bring me back, God knows what would have happened. The Archon could have killed me, for good. It was really the only way out of a shitty situation.”

“True, but I still don’t have to like it.” The dark tone remained on his voice, his hands now resting atop the couch, rather than on her, despite the fact that she was still nestled firmly on his lap. “I’d rather not have to worry what SAM might do. Given his many, considerable talents.”

“If it makes you feel better, his talents normally don’t involve mortal peril.” She managed a poor smile, greeted in turn by a raised brow and no words. Reaching down, she took her hands in his, squeezing the fingers lightly. “Like, take for instance, he can replay memories. Honest to God, real memories, things that he's been programmed to witness.”

Reyes disentangled his fingers from hers, his hands slipping to her legs and hooking around her knees. With ease, he rolled her onto her back, hovering just over her as he gazed down at her. The hint of a smile was back on his face, and it seemed that even his discontent was forgotten. “And exactly what have you programmed your co-pilot to record?”

“Me?” She laughed as she wrapped her arms around his neck. “Oh, I’ve not asked him to record anything. I normally tell him to find something else to do when you’re around.”

“Pity. I can think of quite a few…” Reyes dropped his head, his lips brushing across the sensitive skin along her throat. “Tantalizing things to recall. Course, I’d be rather jealous if I couldn’t witness them too.”

Her breath caught in her throat; the light kiss turned to a nip, his breath like heavenly fire upon her, as she leaned into his touch. “Pretty sure you’d need your own SAM to make it work, and then, you wouldn’t really need me anymore.”

  
The words were in jest, but he stilled against her nonetheless. A hand clasped the side of her face, his eyes blazing with the same fire he was searing within her, his thumb dancing across her cheek. “Nonsense. I’d always need you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Yumi, are you certain you wish to proceed? I am unable to relay your father’s logs through our private channel. Mr. Vidal’s readings show that he is still asleep, but I suspect that he’ll wake before long.**

_Yes, SAM, it’s fine._

Yumi knew SAM meant well with his inquiry. After all, there was no telling what kind of sensitive information her father hid away in the logs. It wasn’t like she was sharing the actual memories from her father with him. Besides, she trusted Reyes, and SAM needed to understand that. Whatever he might overhear, she trusted that he’d keep between her and him, and not for the benefit of his private enterprises.

Granted, if she could have stayed asleep, she’d much rather be in that bed, curled up along beside him, but there was only so much staring up at a ceiling even she could tolerate. Instead, she settled for borrowing his shirt from earlier, letting herself enjoy the soft trace of musk and spice that clung to the thin fabric. It let her pretend, while she was sitting cross-legged in a chair maybe a dozen feet away, that she was still in that bed, rather than working.

As if on cue, her father’s gravelly voice spilled from the terminal in front of her, a series of documents that she paid little attention to flashing across the screen.

_I had a strange meeting yesterday. I thought it would be with Jien Garson who founded the Initiative. But it wasn’t. I guess Jien’s the visionary, the one who gets everyone excited and drums up publicity. And then this benefactor apparently supplies resources and money. And I mean a lot of money. It’s a little unusual, but everything about this project is._

**Director Tann could know more, if your father’s next log doesn’t bring anything additional to light.**

This wasn’t an altogether surprising admission from her father. Yesterday’s glimpse into his head, which still tripped her the fuck out, gave her enough information to know that this whole benefactor business was fishy. He didn’t trust it from the moment that they contacted him, but yet?

Something clearly changed given that they were in Andromeda now. Damn, if this didn’t add more questions than answers.

_Play the next log, SAM._

**Mister Vidal appears to be awake, Yumi.**

_And, I’ll get back to entertaining Reyes once you play the next log for me._

There was a pause, where the only sound she could hear was the soft padding of feet as Reyes moved about somewhere behind her. She clenched her jaw as she waited for SAM to do as she asked. She didn’t care if she usually had SAM scram the moment she was alone with Reyes, or if the damned AI disapproved.

**There appears to be a rise in your stress levels. Perhaps it would be prudent to wait until later?**

_Play the goddamned log, SAM._

**As you wish, Pathfinder.**

Fuck, why was this so damned difficult? And how did the AI manage to sound so petulant when doing as she asked? The log started rolling though before she could press SAM for further answers.

_I accepted the Initiative’s offer. They’re calling me a Pathfinder. There’s no other option left. SAM will never happen without their help. Our savings are gone, and no one will return my calls. I am a pariah. There’s something strange going on with this benefactor, but Ellen’s getting worse. I can’t fail her._

There was a note in those last words, a desperate plea to her father’s voice; something she had never heard before in him. He was always seemed so distant to her, so cold, and so certain of everything. And yet, in this one moment, he was like a complete stranger. She pressed one finger along her mouth, staring forward at the blank screen, feeling the cool enamel of her teeth against her flesh.

Was that why he made his choice on Habitat 7? To not fail her mother one last time? Grief tugged at her chest, like a heavy stone falling to the ground. Everything to do with her father, and her brother, well, frankly, she avoided it like the plague. It was much easier to bury herself in whatever Initiative business she could than have to somehow process any of it.

A mug appeared in front of her face, filling her with a mix of relief and joy, as she was able to do just that, and shove all the unresolved, unpleasant memories back to the deep dark holes that they belonged in. She wrapped her hands around the warm mug, her fingers lingering against Reyes as she shooed SAM away on the private channel.

Reyes leaned against the terminal, sipping from a second mug that he found. He wore just his pants from earlier, his hair messy from sleep. “Who’s this benefactor?”

She shrugged. With Reyes awake, she cared a lot less about the work, especially since given her theft of his shirt, she had quite the view of his lean physique. “I have no clue, and neither did my father or Jien Garson from what I can gather. Second biggest mystery in Andromeda right now.”

“What’s the first?”

She took a sip of the coffee, noting how black it looked in the mug. She managed to keep herself from spitting it out as the harsh, bitter notes hit the back of her throat. Sticking out her tongue, she half-laughed, half-coughed.  “How my father managed to drink this stuff black.”

“That would explain why I saw no trace of sugar or cream by the coffee” He laughed as he took another drink of his own coffee. If he was bothered by the bold, harsh flavor, he showed no signs of it.

“He’d call it sacrilege to drink it any other way.” Ah, fuck, that ball of grief she tried to throw into the recesses of her mind started to roll back out, her voice taking on a wistful quality. It was just fucking coffee. She didn’t need to feel all nostalgic and bittersweet over the fact that her father was a strange man who drank coffee blacker than Satan’s soul. She scrunched her nose as she took another drink of the coffee, ignoring the harsh taste this time. It was preferable to wallowing in unwanted memories. “Anyways, SAM suggested that I look into the matter further. Maybe see if Tann knows something.”

Reyes snorted, setting his mug on the terminal before crossing his arms over his chest. Ah, that was a shame. She liked the view; it was distracting. “Tann’s an idiot. He won’t know anything.” She raised an eyebrow. They never really discussed his time on the Nexus, and well, if he had reasons for thinking Tann’s an idiot (and she couldn’t really argue with that assessment), she’d hear him out.  “You’d be better off asking Kesh. Her people are more likely to have heard something, if there’s anything to know.”

Her eyes went wide at that suggestion, even if she tried to stop it. There was absolutely no way that she’d go walking anywhere near Kesh right now. A nervous laugh escaped her. “I’ll take my chances with Tann. He’s at least going to be happy to see me.”

“Yumi…”

Ugh, she hated the way he said her name. Well, not really. She loved the way he said her name; how easy it sounded on his lips, how it made her spine tingle and the tips of her ears burn. Just right now, he was using all of that against her, in a completely unfair fashion.

She bit back the sigh in her throat, shaking her head. “It’s not that simple, Reyes. Besides you can’t just keep saying my name like that and expect me to tell you precisely what is wrong. You could just ask.”

She was being petty and evasive. And probably unfair. Ok, she was being unfair, and she knew it. It disgusted her, but she hated that here he was, alone with her, and it seemed that everything kept coming back to all the things she kept fucking up in her life, and in the Initiative. And apparently for the entirety of the Krogan race.

Yeah, fuck that. She wasn’t ready for that discussion.

She hopped to her feet, ignoring the way his shirt slid up her thighs, as she walked back towards her discarded clothes. Depositing her mug on the table next to the couch, she reached for her pants, only to have a strong arm wrap around her waist and pull her away from them. Damn, his body was warm and inviting, as her back was pressed up along it, and she couldn’t even muster getting angry at him, despite the fact that she had every intention of running the fuck away at this point.

His other arm encircled her, his lips pressed against the back one of ear, until it was like she was part of his every breath. It tickled her ear; it rose against her back. Slow, warm, and steady. She closed her eyes, relaxing into his arms. If Reyes wouldn’t let her run off, maybe he’d be okay with her just getting swallowed up by his essence right now.

The soothing warmth faded as she found herself placed on the couch next to them. She opened her eyes, just enough, to see Reyes kneeling in front of her, waiting far too patiently. She shook her head and closed her eyes again. Fuck, did he really expect her to talk about everything that went on in her head?

Calloused hands took hers, his thumbs running across her knuckles. She flicked her tongue against the back of her teeth, swallowing the mixed sounds of contentment and disgust that were building in her throat. His thumb moved to her pulse, over that scar she kept hidden from almost everyone; it danced and circled over it. “Clearly, something happened on that ship?”

“Apart from my slight case of death, you mean?” Despite the flippant choice of words, there was no mirth in her voice. Part of her wanted to pull her hands from his, to distance herself. For all the unquestioning and unflinching support, she was as terrified that he’d hate her as much as Drack apparently did now. “Remember how I said I’m the Ryder family fuckup? Well, that extends to my decision-making as Pathfinder. I mean, it was either save Pathfinder Raeka, or save some of Drack’s people. And…”

“Shit.”

She didn’t hide her own disgust at herself after that, prying her hands from his, or attempting to. Reyes didn’t let go of her hands though. She shook her head and squeezed her eyes tight, despite the comforting squeeze his hands tried to impart on her. “Yeah, so I condemned a bunch of Krogan to experiments and exaltation. I’m pretty sure Drack’s going to make sure I’m public enemy number one for his people.”

“Nonsense.” Reyes pulled one of her hands to his lips before he let them go. She opened her eyes in time to see him sit down next to her. His elbows rested on his knees as he leaned forward, glancing to her. “He may be mad now. But he’ll come around.”

She shook her head again, pulling her legs onto the couch. Her hands found the hem of the shirt, rolling it between her fingers. “You didn’t see how mad he was, Reyes. You didn’t see his face. To hear how angry and disappointed he was. Fuck, I don’t think I ever disappointed my father that much. I just…”

“You just did the best you could. Your grumpy old Krogan will realize the same.” He shrugged slightly, a hint of a smile on his face.

She wanted to believe that what Reyes said was true. She didn’t realize how much she had grown to rely on the battered old Krogan, for more than just mission support. Drack had barely spoken to her since the ship though. “How can you be sure?”

“Call it a hunch.” He reached over, brushing some of her hair from her face, tucking the strands behind her ear. “Before you know it he’ll be back to scaring anyone who so dares as to look at you funny in Kralla’s Song.”

She snorted. “He doesn’t do that.”

“Tell that to two of my men that I had watching you the last time you were in port.” He raised both eyebrows, as if daring her to argue with him. She smiled despite herself, knowing her cheeks flushed under the realization that Reyes was keeping tabs on her. “Your Krogan likes you, even if he’s upset now.”

It did help to have his reassurance that maybe Drack wasn’t going to be eternally pissed with her, and that she didn’t have to worry that he was going to walk into her private quarters and murder her horribly in her sleep. He was just going to glare at her with that angry Krogan death stare for the unforeseen future. That was scary, but it was also manageable.

And now that she felt better, even a little, she wanted to steer as far from the topic as she could manage. Yumi cut her eyes over to Reyes, pursing her lips. “Why do you have your men watching me? Don’t you trust me?”

“You, always.” His easy, lazy grin returned, and he got back to his feet, extending one hand to her. As her hand met his, he pulled her from the couch, holding her close. His hands trailed to the edge of his shirt she still wore. They lingered just above her ass, the familiar warmth of his touch helping to distract her. “Everyone else? Not so much.”

“Well, fortunately for you, no one else is here right now.”  She leaned forward, wrapping her arms around his neck until their lips almost touched, but not quite.

She could still feel his smile, the soft vibration of his chuckle, even as his hands stayed at the edge of his shirt. “I’m going to need my shirt back, my darling little tease.”

“I’m pretty sure it looks much better on me.”

“I’m sure you’re right, but that doesn’t change that I need my shirt back.” His hands wound themselves in his shirt, exposing her stomach to the chilled air of the Hyperion. He never touched her through it all, his lips still just inches from hers, up until he disentangled himself from her arms in order to remove the shirt completely.

And yet she was the tease.

A frustrated whimper escaped her, as Reyes stood back, his shirt in hand. The rotten bastard didn’t even have the decency to admire her standing mostly naked in front of him, even if he was smirking. “Well, what now? Since apparently I can’t distract you from _work_.”

“Oh, you distract me plenty. Believe me.” He yanked his shirt back on over his head before beginning to smooth his hair into place. “But you’re going to go have your chat with Tann. I’ll go see if I can find out anything through some other channels about your benefactor.”

“Oh, yes, that’ll be far less fun. Thank you so much.” There was a hint of acid in her words as she began to gather her clothes and pull them on. But it only seemed to amuse Reyes, as he chuckled in the background.

Reyes waited until she was fully clothed before he pulled her to him again, his hand wrapped around her neck and his mouth pressed against hers. It was hard and demanding, his tongue slipping past her lips, and dragging another whimper from her throat. He broke the kiss just as suddenly, his breath as ragged as hers. “I’ll make it worth your while. After.”

She thumped his chest with two fingers, smiling despite the frustration she was going to be feeling when she headed off to talk to Number 8. “You better.” **  
**


End file.
